This invention relates to a method of regenerating a spent hydrotreating catalyst. In another aspect, this invention relates to an oil hydrotreating process employing a regenerated hydrotreating catalyst.
Commercial refining processes use large quantities of solid hydrotreating catalysts for upgrading crude oils and crude oil fractions. These catalysts become ineffective after extensive periods of time on stream, mainly due to coke and metal deposits, clogging of pores, poisoning of active sites, and the like. Generally these spent catalyst are discarded. This method results in disposal expenses, environmental problems (due to possible leaking of contaminants from the catalyst into the soil) and high catalyst replacement costs. Thus, there is an ever present need to find ways to regenerate and reuse spent hydrotreating catalysts rather than discarding them.